Carnivalmageddon Preview - White Star's New Change 1
Narrator: Couple Months later after Mine is Happy episode, everyone, even Mine are normal and having a good time... However... (Black Star is playing Deadpool the video game) Black Star: Ha Ha! I got him! Take that Mister Sinister! White Star: BLACK STAR! Black Star: What do you want dad!? White Star: You've been playing that game for hours! Take a break! Black Star: No! I don't wanna! I just killed Mister Sinister! White Star: W-Wait a Minute... I forgot something... ................................................................... BLACK STAR! YOUR GROUNDED! Black Star: When was I grounded? White Star: In the video of Mine is Happy where you crash into a Wall! Black Star: You didn't say that. White Star: Yeah I did! Remember!? Black Star: ........................................... Sorry I can't remember. White Star: GRRRRRR YOUR GROUNDED IS GONNA BE EXTENDED FOR ANOTHER HALF A MONTH! "Grabs the Controller" YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE SON!!! Black Star: NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CONTROLLER!? DAD NO!!! (Cuts to Black Screen where White Star beat the Living shit out of Black Star) White Star: That's it Black Star! You are not playing PS4 for the rest of the Month! Wait. I said your ground time was in a month. So you are never playing the PS4 until... The second half of next month! Your Grounded! Black Star: "Crying" Dad... White Star: I'm gonna hide this Controller where you will never find it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Black Star: "Crying" Dad... You can't do this... White Star: Yes I can! I'm your father! (Cuts to Mako playing Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 2DS) Mako: Alright! I'm gonna play 2DS of play some Super Smash- What... Oh No! "Sees White Star's Computer" IT'S THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! Not This again... "Reads" Your ran into a problem and needs to restart. We're just collecting some error info and then we'll restart for you!? Oh Come on! "Reads" If you'd like to know more you can search online later for this error. ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE!? White Star: Bright Side!? YOU CALL THIS BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE MAKO!? THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH WITH A FROWNING FACE!? Mako: ............................................................................... Uh Oh... (Cuts to Black Screen where White Star beat the living shit out of Mako) Mako: Ow... White Star: That's it Mako! Your grounded from the Nintendo 2DS! Mako: "Crying" Why!? White Star: Because You've brought the blue screen of death! Mako: "Crying" But White Star look! Look at the other screen! White Star: What screen!? Mako: "Points at other computer" That screen! White Star: ..................................... What...? "Clicks the fake blue screen death off of computer" Mako: It was a joke! White Star: Oh. So that was a joke? Mako: Yeah look! Look! (Fake Blue Screen of death prank) Mako: It was a prank! White Star: Oh. Well your still grounded! Mako: "Crying" What!? White Star: No 2DS for the rest of the week! Mako: "Crying" No White Star! White Star: I'm gonna play it all day long! And you can't do anything about it! (Cuts to Rottytops eating White Star's Party Bag full of candies and chips) Rottytops: Ahh... Man those were delicious chips! And Candies too! But the Candies are my favorite alongside brains. White Star: Rottytops! Have you seen my- "Sees Rottytops and empty Party Bag" ........................ MY CANDY!!! NOOOOOOOO!!! Rottytops: Oh they were yours? I thought they were for everyone. White Star: YOU STUPID BITCH! (Cuts to Black Screen where White Star beat the living shit out of Rottytops) White Star: "Shoves Rottytops in a empty party bag" Come here Rottytops! Come here! Rottytops: MMMMMPHHHM! "Gets dragged by White Star" WHITE STAR! WHITE STAR! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! "Cuts to Trash Can" Rottytops: White Star what are you doing!? White Star: You like to eat huh!? How about you eat some Garbage! "Throws Rottytops at the trash can" Rottytops: OW!!! White Star: Now stay in there Rottytops and think about what you done! I almost said Black Star. "Leaves" (Cuts to Ibuki Mioda playing with her Guitar) Category:LOTM: Carnivalmageddon Category:Daveg502 Category:Transcripts Category:Previews Category:Spinoffs Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe